The present invention relates to a medical device, and more particularly to a connector for use with a medical tube, such as endotracheal tube and the like.
In many medical emergency cases there exists a need to establish a direct communication between an internal cavity of a patient and an exterior of the patient's body bypassing the normal pathways of breathing, food consumption, etc. In such cases an incision is made in a patient's throat, or other body portion, so that an endotracheal, or similar tube can be inserted through the incision to allow lung ventilation bypassing mouth and nose.
After a pre-determined period of time the tube is removed an the incision heals, closing the artificially made opening. However, in some cases, the portion of the tube which extends into the trachea, stays in place, while an exterior portion of the tubing is replaced, cleaned, etc.
It should be also noted that the tube itself is usually a combination of a number of mutually connected parts, which fittingly engage each other and can be easily detached from each other, when necessary.
It was observed that it may be extremely inconvenient to disengage two portions of the tube which are immediately adjacent the area of connection between the exterior part of the tube and the inner part of the tube. These portions are frictionally engaged with each other, and the attending person simply pulls apart those portions, which force can impart undesirable painful sensation in the patient.
The present invention contemplates provision of a special connector which would allow easy disengagement of the tube portions, when necessary.